Falling
by LydiaVocaloid13
Summary: Len was in innocent and naive and fell in love far too easily. Kaito knew what it meant to be heartbroken, but knew that he couldn't resist loving the male Kagamine twin. Falling in love can be difficult, but it can be wonderful as well depending on how you see it. Kaito X Len, yaoi, lemon in future chapters. Please read and review! :)
1. Introduction Prelude

AN: This is basically just an intro/prelude to the story.

(Len's POV)

Most of the time, I just went with what seemed right or natural. There wasn't any reason for me to go against what was meant to be, right? I knew that looking for love and happiness was worth it even if there was a risk, so I just went for it, since keeping my feelings a secret would probably only cause more problems in the long run.

What I knew for sure was that I loved Kaito Shion, and I was pretty certain he felt the same way, so instead of denying it and waiting for it to fade away I decided to embrace it, and even... tell him about it. It would take a lot of courage to confess my feelings to him, but it was the only way I could possibly start a relationship with him, and was that not what I wanted more than anything?

Love was good, it was great... It wasn't totally practical to assume it would all turn out fine, but it was a much happier life than being pessimistic and always expecting things to turn out badly. Even if it meant getting hurt in the future, it was still a lot better to have a positive outlook on life, especially on love, so that was the perspective I chose to take.

(Kaito's POV)

I never understood how some Pete fall in love so easily, how they give up everything for one person, at least until I experienced it for myself. Why would someone be so stupid that they'd allow someone else to take over all their thoughts, to take over their heart? I thought if I tried hard enough, I could avoid the curse known as "love," but I was wrong.

I had been in love at one point, a time that was shoved back into memories I would avoid thinking about at all costs. When I was still in middle school, I had... a lot of feelings for my senpai, Gakupo Kamui, who was already a third year in high school, but he didn't like guys... And he already had a girlfriend, the beautiful Luka Megurine. When I figured out we would never actually be together, I was so heartbroken I could barely force myself to breath. I would spend days crying, in my room all alone, completely absorbed in my sadness.

After losing so much as a result of "love," there was no way I could ever risk losing it all again if I was smart or sane at all, but love is a powerful and addictive drug, so sanity never really played a role in it. Most of all, it wasn't something I could control.

There was something about Len that made me want to spend more and more time with him, to always be with him and to be able to be as important to him as he is and was to me. It was a selfish thing for me to want, since I was sure he had things he would rather do than hang out with me, but I couldn't help craving him. Whenever we were apart. What was it about Kagamine Len that made me feel so... weird? I knew I was falling in love with him, even more than I was with Gakupo two years before this. We were in the same school and had been friends since childhood, even though he was 14 and I was 16. He was a first year, a 10th grader, and had skipped a grade, and I was a second year, just a normal 11th grader. I didn't know how he felt about me, but I couldn't help but hope he liked me back.

Still, after the pain I had suffered in the past, how could I be so stupid that I would risk it all again?

Author's Note: This was basically just an introduction to the characters and a prelude to the story. I promise it will get more interesting later! Tell me, how is it so far? :). ~Lydia


	2. Realization

(Len's POV)

I had known that I loved Kaito for a really long time and I really didn't have any trouble admitting it to myself. For some odd reason I actually kinda liked loving someone, even though that's weird to say. I guess it was because I liked having something, or someone, to feel passionate about, and I could hope they would feel the same way. It still caused some problems, though, like how I would sometimes feel really sad when we weren't able to spend time together, and how I always wanted to be with him but he was sometimes busy. Still, for the most part it was definitely a positive thing.

Also, I could never positively know, but I was pretty sure he felt the same way. I could tell by the way he always seemed excited to see me, how he would go out of his way to do something nice for me, and just from the loving way he'd look at me. I would sometimes even catch him staring!

Ah, I could just see us together! We'd hold hands and go on romantic dates together, we'd write songs and sing together, we'd do everything together and be together forever... Then I realized, I was daydreaming again, and I was late for school!

I quickly got dressed, brushed my teeth and ran out the door. Tokyo Academy was just a few blocks from our house, so maybe if I hurried I wouldn't be... too late. Just a little late. That would be fine.

I got there only to realize that it was one of the few days of the year that our school would start an hour late, so I had rushed here, used all my energy, and skipped my usual awesome breakfast of bananas (the best food in the world!). Dammit... It was early in the day and I was already in a bad mood, this was going to be a bad day, even for a Monday. Actually, I didn't really mind school since it was something I was good at, and plus it was a chance to see Kaito, which was always a good thing. What I really hated was having to wait outside in the cold without even a jacket! It was winter and pretty cold outside; before I knew it I was shivering.

"Len-kun!" Kaito walked up to me when he got there, "You look freezing! Want to borrow my jacket?"

"But... Won't you be cold then?" I asked.

He laughed, "Don't worry about it. Someone who loves ice cream so much could never get cold."

"I don't know if that's exactly accurate." I giggled as I took the jacket and put it on, "And thank you so much, you're so nice!"

"No problem." he shrugged, taking my hand as we walked to class together.

I was a little shaken by the sudden touch, a blush forming across my face. I looked away so he wouldn't see how red I had turned.

Kaito smiled, "You know, you don't have to hide your face from me. I think it's cute when you blush."

Kaito... thought I was... cute? My face turned even redder!

"Um, thanks, I guess..." I changed the subject, "So.. I have math next. Hiyama-sensei is so strict!"

"Well, good luck. See you at lunch, okay?" he replied.

"Okay, bye!" I waved.

The day that started out as bad was now actually pretty good thanks to Kaito, and I could barely remember the frustration I'd felt earlier. Love is a strange thing, isn't it?

(Kaito's POV)

It took me a while to accept that I was in love with Len, mostly because of fear, I was afraid of being rejected, of being hated by him, of being hurt again... Even if he returned my feelings, I would still worry that someday it would fade away and collapse, so there was no escaping those invasive and negative thoughts. I didn't know why I spent so much time lingering on nonexistent problems, I guess it was a habit I formed at some point and never took the time to get rid of. I tried so hard to see the good in every situation, but for some reason I wasn't capable of being like that. Maybe I wasn't even capable of being happy. That wasn't exactly true, though, because there was one thing which could always make me smile and forget about whatever was bothering me at the moment : spending time with Len Kagamine.

Even if I was having a terrible day, seeing Len's smile, his eyes, his adorable blush... It would instantly brighten my day. I hoped my presence did the same for him and that he knew I would be there for him no matter what. I wanted him to need me, to rely on me and to tell me all his problems and trust me to fix them.

Being with him was one of the only things in life I was able to truly enjoy.

Now, I didn't have a bad life by any means, and I was thankful for everything I had. I knew there were so many people far worse off that me, of course, and that kind of made me feel guilty whenever I felt sad, although it would just end up making me even more sad.

That morning, I had helped Len feel better by lending him my jacket (even though I was cold myself), and even though it was just a tiny favor I still felt good doing it. The only time I was really content was when I was able to make others happy, especially Len, who I loved more than anything or anyone else.

I was afraid of falling in love, but at the same time I couldn't stop myself. It really was hopeless, wasn't it?

Author's Note: Sorry that this was mostly fillers, and that it didn't go into the plot. I have to set up the setting before I can really get into the plot, but the plot REALLY starts next chapter. I promise.

Also, soooo sorry for the huge delay on updates from me. I've been so busy lately. Gomen!

Please read and review. Tell me what you think of it so far. ~ Lydia-chan


	3. Confession

(Len's POV)

It was the day I was going to tell him. I had decided that a while back and there was no way I could abandon those plans at this point. I would just tell him directly, that was the easiest way.

I knew he wasn't the kind of person who would be mean about it even if he didn't like me back, but I was still so scared for some reason. That wasn't an excuse to back out of it, though; I would gather all my courage and tell him no matter what.

Kaito and I were walking home with our friend Miku, Rin (my sister), Gumi, Meiko, Luka and Gakupo, just like we always did after school. I couldn't tell him in front of all of them of course, so I took him apart from the crowd for a while.

"Sorry, but can I talk to you alone for a while?" I asked.

"Sure, Len-kun." he smiled, "You guys can walk to your houses without me. See you tomorrow!"

We walked over to a spot where we could really be alone, a little space between a few trees on the route home.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Um.." I confessed, "Please, please don't hate me for saying this or be freaked out, but I... I love you, Kaito-nii! And I mean that as more than just a friend."

For a couple moments he just stared at me, and I didn't have any idea if that was a good or bad thing. I hoped so much that he would like me back; I was so nervous and anxious to find out.

"If you don't feel that way about me you can just say it, you know. If be happy to just be friends." I said.

"That's not it at all. I love you too, Len." he looked at the ground, then up at me, looking into my eyes before pulling me into a soft kiss with our lips barely touching. I piddling have asked for a better first kiss.

A few tears began to fall from my eyes, but I wasn't sure why. I guess I was just so happy.

"Len-kun? Are you okay?" Kaito questioned, "You're crying."

"I'm happier than I've ever been in my entire life." I told him, "Thank you so much... for loving me too."

"I should be thanking you." Kaito shook his head, "I wanted to tell you how I feel for a long time, but I was just too scared. I'm glad you're a lot braver than me."

My heart began to race, and he took my hand into his, our warmth being shared. I could even feel his heartbeat, which seemed to match mine, to the point where I couldn't even tell which was mine and which was his, like we were truly connected with each other.

It was a frivolous thought, but it seemed so real.

Just being with him... was such a wonderful experience.

(Kaito's POV)

After walking home together hand in hand, just like I had always imagined and fantasized about, we sat down on my front porch and just talked for a while. It was a new feeling, one that I wasn't used to, being with him so freely without having to worry about anything, but I was sure I was happier than I had ever been before. What was I doing before, spending all my time worrying when I could have been simply enjoying life?

"So... Now, are we like, um, you know, together?" he asked, blushing.

"Of course we are, Len-kun." I assured him, "That is, as long as you want to. Or maybe I should ask you properly."

"W-what?" Len stuttered, "Kaito-nii?"

"Len... Will you be my boyfriend?" I asked, "And by that I mean a lot, that we'll be together for a long time, hopefully forever. I love you that much, Len."

His clear and beautiful eyes seemed to well up with tears of joy, "Of course I will, Kaito-nii. I love you too."

After that, there was nothing more that needed to be said.

We simply sat there, holding each other's hands in a silence much more precious than any words, or perhaps it was this way because of the precious words we had just spoken.

We were finally together, and not only was this just as good as I had imagined it would be, but a lot better. I could finally forget about my problems and just... feel love for him.

Previously, I had doubted the existence of true love, arguing with myself that's not fools would ever fall in love, putting their fragile hearts at the hands of another person, able to be shattered by them at any given moment. And maybe I was a fool, but I didn't care anymore. The love between us was strong enough to destroy the doubts which once invaded my mind.

For the first time in my life, I was really content.

Love sure was a strange and confusing thing.

Author's Note: Finally, I actually worked on the plot! Yay! :)

I hope all of you are happy with the story so far.

Please read and review and such...

Thank you all! :D.

Sorry so much for the wait for updates. ~Lydia


	4. Chapter 4

(Len's POV)

After what happened that day, I was feeling happier than I ever had in my entire life. I was generally a positive person, but I had never felt such a pure joy. This kind of a feeling could only happen to someone in love, I was sure, which was why I knew that what was between Kaito and I was real and wouldn't fade away. I hoped I was making him feel exactly that way, knowing that the combined affect of the two of us was enough to change everything.

Our relationship was new, but it was also strong because of the friendship we shared and the love we both developed for each other over the years, so we both were sure of how we felt about each other and that we wanted to be together for a really long time, hopefully forever.

The news about us spread across the school too, of course, since that's the way things go on in a high school. One day only our close friends knew and the next everyone did. It was funny how it worked like that. I didn't mind people knowing at all, I was actually pretty proud to be known as being with someone like Kaito. I was more concerned about being judged for being with another guy, since society could still be a little harsh toward people like us, but everyone was generally very accepting. Even my parents seemed happy for us, and also my overprotective twin sister Rin, probably because they liked Kaito a lot, he was always their favorite out of all my friends.

"So, I heard you to are dating!" Teto Kasane walked up to us, "That's the most cuuuuuuuute thing I've ever heard! Like, oh my god!"

"Uh, yeah.." Kaito nodded, "Who told you anyways Teto-chan?"

"Well, Miku-chan and Rin-chan told me. It's kinda obvious, I thought you would've guessed that already. They can be sorta loud you know." she shrugged.

It was a well known fact that Miku and Rin were horrible at keeping secrets...

"Ah.. I just knew it would be them! Especially Rin.. Since they're total fujoshis and basically had a 'fangasm' or something when they found out." I sighed and rolled my eyes, "They acted exactly like that about Mikou and Luki too!"

She giggled, "You know I'm one too. A yaoi fangirl, I mean. I've seen like every yaoi anime, read all the mangas and doujins and fanfic a I can find! And, to be honest, I've fantasized about watching you two do it for a long time now! So... When you have sex, Please film it for me or let me watch! Kyaaaaa, it would be so hot and soooo cute to see that cute uke Len-chan and sexy seme Kai- Oh sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Eh... A little.." I laughed nervously, "And sorry but... N-no you can't watch!"

"Awww... Well, whatever." she smiled, "Wish ya the best!"

I guess I liked yaoi fangirls, mostly because a lot of my female friends were total fujoshis, and me being a yaoi fanboy myself. They also just seemed to be... bursting with energy and happiness in a way that only they can be! Still, they could be a bit much at times, and yes it did make me uncomfortable when they said they fantasized about watching Kaito and I... You know...

Well, anyways, I appreciated it when people said things like that, even if it was a little creepy. I actually liked being thought of as a cute, shota-type boy, even though I complained about it. I don't know why.

Not all the attention was so positive though, unfortunately, since not everyone was as accepting as I'd hoped they'd be. Like, for example, one of our older friends, Kiyoteru Hiyama, had expressed many times that he thought gays were disgusting and he didn't want to be associated with them. I thought he might have understood, considering how he was our friend for a long time and shared so many good memories together, but I was completely wrong. I guess I should have expected that not everyone would be okay with it.

"Hey Kiyo-senpai." I said, "So... You heard, right?"

"Heard what?" he sounded somewhat annoyed, "That you're a faggot?"

"Um..." I felt kind of uncomfortable, "About Kaito and.."

"I don't want to hear about it. Ew. " he made a face, "Please, just don't talk to me anymore."

"But.." I protested.

Kaito came up to us, "What.. are you guys talking about? I don't mean to be nosy but is everything okay?"

"No, everything's not okay. You people are just disgusting. ". he replied, "And now Len's gone and become a dirty little whore."

"W-what..?!" I exclaimed.

Kaito seemed to be getting annoyed, if not a little angry, "Can you not say things like that about Len? He's never been anything but nice to everyone."

"I still wouldn't want to be friends with someone who's doing such unnatural things, plus he could like rape me or something!" Kiyoteru argued.

I was really starting to feel uncomfortable and wished I could just leave, but I didn't want to be rude or anything, and I knew that if I got up and left I would have lost a friend. Even if he was close minded and, I suppose, ignorant, I still valued all my friends and didn't want to lose any of them.

"Do you really think Len is the kind of person who would do something like that?" Kaito rolled his eyes.

Kiyoteru and Kaito never got along, they had very different opinions about most everything and argued every chance they could. It was stupid, but I really wished all the people I knew could just get along, I was so tired of all the drama that went on.

"Can we please stop arguing!" I said, "Kiyoteru, it's none of your business about my relationship or orientation or whatever. And Kaito, I'm glad you're defending me but I'd rather not start fights or anything."

I was a little surprised at myself for being able to be... at all.. standing up for myself, I guess. I would usually just let people do whatever they wanted to me and allow it to happen easily.

"You're right, Len." he looked at me, then shook his head, "Someone as ignorant as him doesn't even deserve to argue with you."

"And you think you're so great?!" Kiyoteru yelled, "What have you ever done that's so special?! You've always been annoying and bothersome, and now you've gone and made Len gay,and even worse made him love you of all people!"

Kiyoteru always had such a temper, and sometimes took his troubles out on others. Sometimes it didn't even make sense, but I guess it could make someone feel better if they were able to think of everything as being the fault of someone of something else , so they wouldn't be forced to think of their self as being a problem in any way. Still, I wouldn't want to live in a dream, pretending nothing was my fault just to feel better about myself.

"That's not something you can make someone do. How can you be so ignorant?" Kaito replied.

"It doesn't matter whether I'm ignorant or not, want matters is that you're corrupting my friend with your sick pervertedness!" Kiyoteru looked away.

"Kiyo-senpai..." I said, "I don't want to be mean, but how I want to live my life isn't really any of your concern... I know you don't... agree with it, I guess, but I think it would be a lot better if we could still be friends, b-because we've known each other for a long time and I don't want to lose any of my friends."

He looked to be thinking, and let out a sigh, "You know, I guess you're right. Maybe I don't have the right to judge someone for something you.. can't seem to control."

"So.. We're still friends, right?" I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we are." he nodded, then Kaito and I left to go sit with our group of friends.

When we got there, Rin was laughing uncontrollably, for some reason I didn't know. My sister was an.. interesting person, you could say. There was no way to tell what she was thinking about or planning to do, and she wasn't afraid to use that to her advantage. She was great at... messing with people, and pretty much used to getting whatever she wanted.

"Rin-nee!" I exclaimed, "What's so funny?"

"Y-you don't wanna know!" she managed to say between bursts of laughter, "Just .. something we were talking about before you guys got here."

"Wow... This is so awkward. " Miku giggled, "They were just talking about making a boys love manga about you too!"

OK, well it could be a little creepy at times, but I definitely preferred this kind of attention, because I knew they had good intentions. These were the people who would always be there for us, and help us be strong together even when we feel weak.

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I've just been do busy lately, but there's going to be updates both for this and for my other incomplete stories that I've neglected. I try to get in at LEAST one update per week, even in a rather busy schedule, so sorry if I'm inconsistent.

Now, enough of my pointless talking, expect updates next week, and thanks so much for reading my fic! :) ~Lydia-chan

p.s. next chapter brings a turn of events


End file.
